Life
by Erika Okaami
Summary: Drowning. Weights pulling her deeper and deeper into the dark, cold waters. No sound. No sight. Just the sheer cold of the black abyss she was falling into. She wanted to scream. Would she be able to escape her life of no meaning and pain? Was there any hope? Or would she be consumed by the monster that awaited for her in the darkness?


So, earlier I was having difficulty with writing my book (major writer's block, I tell ya) and I went complaining to my friend. She told me to write whatever came to me, leave for 20min, then come back to it. So, I went with the flow, and, before I knew it, I wrote THIS, and felt that I should post it, and I guess see what happens. I'm not gonna say what it's about, cus then that'll spoil the surprise. Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Life**

Drowning. Weights pulling her deeper and deeper into the dark, cold waters. No sound. No sight. Just the sheer cold of the black abyss she was falling into. She wanted to scream, but all that was produced were bubbles as the water poured into her mouth and lungs, choking her, suffocating her. The girl wanted to struggle, to try and break free from the ropes that were tied around her ankles and wrist. But she couldn't. Her muscles were numb, and could not comply. If she could, she would have been crying, but her tears only mixed with the waters of misery and suffering. She was going to die, she realized. This was the end. A painful, slow, lonely, agonizing death. Her eyes shut, her strength being zapped away with ever second. A creature below laughed at her, grating at her mind like claws on a chalkboard. It hurt. It hurt...

This was the end.

But then there was a light, so bright that she saw red from her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open, and, looking to the source of the sudden light, her focus went upward. Somehow, it warmed the water, and the coldness seemed to flee. A hand appeared, outstretching in the darkness, bringing the light with it. It looked like her savior, her only escape from the death that felt inevitable. She wanted to reach for it, to take that hand of life so that she could be pulled out of this sea of past misery. But she couldn't. Her wrists were still bound, and she was afraid to break free, to let go. But she had to.

And then there was a voice, a man's, so soft, so loving and kind, and oddly familiar, like her soul knew very well who it was. _Let go_, he whispered. _All those lies, all those thoughts are not true. You're life is not bound by this world. Take my hand and experience a new life, a life of renewal, love, grace, and, eventually, eternal life._

The creature that lived in the blackness of the water hissed and shrieked for her to ignore the man, to not let go of all of the things that had created the weights and ropes that were pulling her to her demise. Claws. Claws grabbed at her flesh, almost tearing into her skin to devour her. Another failed attempt to scream. But her eyes didn't leave the hand, and the longer she kept her gaze tightly on it instead of the beast that wanted to consume her, she felt strength, and a fire that began to burn inside of her. It was just enough.

Feeling returned, and, even though painful, she jerked one arm up, and automatically, the rope broke. Lightness, but things were still heavy. Desperately, she reached up to take the hand, her fingers just inches from his. _No,_ she screamed in her mind. _NO! Please. I don't want to die! Please, save me. PLEASE SAVE ME!_

Her hand slid into his, somehow gaining the required inches for his hand to take hers. It was so hot, so soothing, and her palm seemed to absorb it, and it spread threw her veins like hot fire. It felt good. Nothing had ever felt so amazing. The remaining ropes broke, and the weights shattered. She heard a shrill-a scream and cry from the horrific beast from bellow. It had lost, and it was furious. But she didn't look, her eyes were focused on the light, and the face that was slowly, gradually being revealed as she was pulled up and consumed by it all. A smile crept across her lips, and she was filled with peace, bliss, thankfulness.

She broke out of the water, and, for the first time in so long, her lungs were greeted by air, not liquid. A deep, heavy breath. It felt so wonderful. Her drenched hand was still in his, and, somehow, they both were standing on top of the body of water. She didn't dare to look down, didn't dare to return a single moment of her attention to the monster that had nearly taken her life. This man-HE was her life now. He was her savior, and he was the light. The man in white robes was smiling, and whispered such inspiring and loving words to her that her heart flutter. She immediately fell in love with him, even though she hardly knew him. And so much came with joining him. Eternal life with him, and his father. Mercy. Peace. Happiness. But there would be times of pain, he said, times when she would be faced with obstacles when she was deemed worthy to re-enter the dark waters, but not as a victim, but as a hope for the countless other souls that were wasting away in the cool sea. But she didn't care. For him, she would do it, and for others to experience what she just had. Freedom.

Before he broke away from her sight, but not really leaving her presence, he slipped a small, black, slightly tattered book into her hands. Her fingers curled around it, and she stared at it with wonder and excitement like a small child.

"Read it," he said softly. "And you will be equipped with the strength and power of my father to be the same light you saw for others. You will guide them to me, just as others guided you to me."

"Yes," she whispered. "I will. I promise. Just don't leave my side. I need you, Jesus."

When she looked up, wanting to bask in the glory of his loving eyes once more, he was gone, but his voice she could still hear echoing in her ears. _Never, my love._

* * *

__So there it is. Hope ya'll liked the Jesus business. I guess I wrote this, without realizing it, because of my current struggle with my walk with Jesus. I'm definitely going through a painful season, but I know that it'll end, and my faith will be made stronger. So, yeah, my feels were vomited out my fingers without me noticin'. Like I said, please review, if you want.


End file.
